


The Sweet Detention

by Tokimi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokimi/pseuds/Tokimi
Summary: George gets detention with professor Snape, but he planned it...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the original story of Harry Potter. Otherwise most characters would be explicitly gay. Including Lord Voldemort  
> By the way, if you want some non naughty pictures to accompany this chapter, go read it on https://www.wattpad.com/633655018-the-sweet-detention !

George quickly prepared his spell in front of his potions professor's office. He waited. He needed to make his timing perfect. Finally, he heard the footsteps. He started casting, waiting for a second still... And released the magic. Flying fireworks shot through the hall as professor Snape came into view.

George, being spotted, started running. He heard "WEASLEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" behind him but kept rushing through the halls. Suddenly knocked down by a stunning spell, he looked up to see Snape's black eyes looking at him, anger seething from the teacher.

"George Weasley. Detention!" He said and walked away. George was impressed at his teacher's ability to tell him from Fred immediately. As he stood up, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, but also something else, and went into his dorm with a slight smile.

 

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry sat on his visitor's lap. Draco was arguing with Hermione about a potion with a hand around Harry's waist. After the war, they discovered that they may or may not be soulmates. Ginny took it quite well since she herself found her destined one, Pansy and wanted to end it with Harry anyway. She was actually relieved to hear it as she didn't want to hurt Harry.

"But no, it wouldn't work! It would ruin the potion!" Hermione told Draco.

"No, it wouldn't. We'd just have to rehydrate it before brewing it."

"Well-"

George came into the room, smiling mischievously. "Oh, I see Malfoy's visiting his boyfriend! I myself got a d- etention to attend," George said quite smugly.

"Snape?" Hermione asked knowingly. She figured out about George's... way of seeing the teacher quite long ago.

"Yes. He caught me when I was making fireworks in the hall, how unfortunate." He was still smiling, his aquamarine eyes practically shining, not that anyone except Hermione would notice.

Draco cast a tempus and grunted. "I have to go, I have arithmancy." He stood up, gave Harry a kiss and went out of the room, past the ginger. George has grown tall, even an inch or two taller than Snape, which was indeed very tall. George went to have a shower in the meanwhile.

 

As George exited the shower, his ginger hair (freshly cut - he had been planning on cutting it anyway, it didn't have anything to do with a certain teacher, no,) was dripping wet and he felt refreshed. He put on his newly bought robes and a bright Griffindor tie.

Of course, it was because he had stained his previous robes and had only these as clean spare. He decided to finally get them all cleaned and sent them down.

Ron came in the room and stared at his brother in disbelief. "Bloody hell, you look like you're going on a date!"

"I'm not. I just remembered promising mom to cut my hair this week. And I can't go on a date, I have detention."

"I heard. That's why I said you LOOK like you have a date. Wait, you'd normally skip detention! What happened? Are you sick? Bloody hell, were you cursed?!"

"No, I just feel like it might get fun." Harry came in, having heard it. "You aren't planning another prank, are you?" he asked.

"No," George answered, "something better." The boys looked at him, confused.

 

\-----------------------------------------

Having just come to the classroom, a cocky smile on his face, George was greeted by Snape's glare.

"Weasley. Since I was asked to teach students a complex potion, I decided to use this time to teach you since you're going to pay attention as you're alone and I WILL keep an eye on you."

"Oh, come on, professor. You're saying it as if I didn't pay attention in classes."

"You don't. Now open at page 394."

________________________________

The cauldron set on fire, the potion failing for the 5th time.

"WEASLEY! You're wasting the ingredients on purpose!"

George looked at Snape innocently: "Not true, I don't even know what I'm doing wrong all the time."

Snape sighed and came to take a look at the cauldron.  
After a while, he sighed again. "You aren't supposed to add the agama skin before the Mandrake leaves. You have to stir them first-" Snape turned around sharply as George grabbed his wrist. "What do you think you're doing, Weasley?! 50 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting your teacher!"

"I don't think so," George exclaimed, a sly smile playing on his lips. He let go of his teacher's wrist and came closer, slowly making him back away.

Severus found himself against the wall. He tried getting to the side, but was already trapped by his student's hands. "George Arthur Weasley!" He said with a threatening tone, crossing his arms. But it of course wasn't as threatening since George was an inch taller. _Damn brat.._. He thought angrily. "Back away this instant, or it's another 500 points from Gryffindor!"

George just chuckled and leaned closer, whispering in his ear. "Again, I don't think so." Severus almost shivered.

Almost.

"Don't you look down on me as a-" George did, in fact, look slightly down on him - literally, as he leaned and kissed his teacher and crush. 

He felt him freeze. George started kissing more hungrily, grabbing a hold of Severus's wrists.

When he finally broke the kiss, he saw his crush gaping at him, too shocked to do anything but open his mouth in surprise.

George used this and started kissing him again, sliding his tongue into his crush's mouth. He found himself unable to break the kiss this time.

 

Severus was so startled by his student's unexpected action that the only thing he managed to do was stare at him in shock. Then he was kissed again, the boy's tongue sliding into his mouth. He couldn't comprehend what was happening, first he was driven into the wall by this _deliquent_  and now...

His brain unfroze and he attempted to push him away, but in vain. _When did the punk get so strong?_  He wondered.

And to think he decided to go easy on the boy!

After his student came in, he locked the doors with a complex charm for the danger another student might think he favored the Weasley twin, but now he regretted it since there was no one who could save him from this... Attack?

The teenager held his wrists firmly, so he couldn't get his wand either. _Perhaps I could pretend to kiss back and he'd release my wrist and I'll reach for my wand..._

But the punk apparently thought of that, too, as he somehow grabbed both his wrists with one hand (now failing to hold well, but still good enough to hold for a bit) and quickly took Severus's wand from him, pocketing it and grabbing a hold of his wrists with both hands again.

Seeming to start getting frustrated, the ginger kissed more furiously, trying to initiate a reaction. Severus tried to push him away again, then to kick his groin, for which he earned himself a very mad student slamming him on a table. The ginger finally broke the kiss, looking at him with a wicked smile.

"What- what- " Severus stuttered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Release me!"

"No."

"What...?!"

"I said NO."

The boy got on top of him, now trapping him with his weight. He bit him on the neck.

"Ow! What the-"

"Shh, be a good boy and let me."

"W-w-w-w-what...?"

__________________

At this point, George was completely out of control. As he pinned his teacher to the table and bit him, ignoring the shock, he just said: "Shh, be a good boy and let me."

"W-w-w-w-what?"

George snapped, kissing him furiously.

He started kissing his neck, the barely noticeable sharp inhale enough to drive him crazy. He undid Severus's tie, took the hem of his robes and pulled them, throwing them to the floor.

Then, the ginger started unbuttoning the raven's shirt, feeling his teacher's futile attempt of resistance. Taking off his own robes and shirt, he couldn't help grinning at seeing Sev's shocked expression. Taking out his wand and casting a powerful silencing charm on the room, he licked the Raven's chest, enjoying the another sharp breath intake and biting his neck again, this time more gently.

This time, the inhale was on the edge of actual moan, he noticed. Kissing the raven again, he started undoing their pants, pulling Sev's leg up and taking off his shoes, pulling his pants down and still holding him down with his strength, soon finding themselves naked, the raven pinned down by the ginger.

George was already hard, while Severus was still only flushed and looking at him in shock.

The teen started kissing furiously, touching his crush's private parts with his hand. That made Severus push him hard enough and yell: " Stop it! What are you doing?! You- *inhale* damn punk! If you don't stop," Sev said, though the ginger still stroke his cock, "I'll personally make *inhale* sure you're expelled!"

George, ignoring his yelling completely, started stroking in a way that he knew would make the angry professor go crazy.

Getting his grip back and kissing the raven passionately, he finally started noticing a reaction. "Ngh... S- stop this..." Was all Sev managed to say as George stroke the right nerve.

George turned him around and started teasing his butthole, quickly casting a lubrication charm and putting in a finger. "Ah! W- w- what... Stop it! Ngh!" Sev tried to do something, ANYTHING, but couldn't bring himself to move an inch.

George, putting in another finger, licked his ear and whispered: "You don't really want me to stop, do you?"

Severus couldn't even answer as the ginger hit the prostate.

Pulling his fingers out, and threatening to put his cock in, he whispered sweetly: "Don't worry, my love. You'll enjoy yourself, I swear."

Then, he thrust in him.

"Aah! Ngh..."

George thrusted deep in him while stroking his cock, making the raven lose it. He went on, thrusting deep, enjoying the sounds Sev couldn't help making and the taste of his loved one's skin. He quickened his pace slowly, enjoying this too much. His breathing became shallow, and he whispered: "You're mine now."

Then, he came, they both came, and almost collapsed. George cast a cleaning charm, a spell to dress them and then kissed Sev passionately.

"Until next time," he said, leaving the dazed teacher and opening the door, obviously ignoring the charms like the Spellbreaker he was, heading for his room. This was a sweet, sweet detention.

______________________

That evening, Severus was reading in his bed.

 _That's harassment! Why is he a Spellbreaker, anyway? Such a rarity wasted on him._  
When he went to sleep, his last thought was: _That damned, way too hot punk..._


	2. The Best of Pranksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes through his rut. George lands detention again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! I have this story on Wattpad, with pictures! Well, the first chapter has pics but!!! Just search for Tokimi Terinitodori if interested in reading it there. Thanks!

In the morning, George seemed to be practically glowing. Hermione, being the genius she was, gave him another knowing look while Ron was trying to beat Draco in chess and Harry found himself unable to spell his hair into submission yet again.

George had plans, however, and didn't linger. He had a prank to make.

________________________________

That day, professor Snape seemed very jumpy. If you as much as stood behind him, he would deduct points, even from Slytherin. Draco, being a Veela, felt a bond gotten stronger around him.

When he told his mate, Hermione and the Weasley (they discovered Hermione actually had some Black and even Malfoy blood in her, her grandfather being a Squib, so he stopped calling her mudblood,) Hermione got that surprised and then knowing look in her eyes, which got Draco VERY curious.

But he'd ask her later, because today, he had a mate to devour.

____________________________

Today was the day.

Harry knew Draco wouldn't let him go. His Soulmate was going into his first... well, rut, so to say.

Draco, as a dominant Veela, would soon devour him completely, his consent be damned.

Harry had been dreading that day. When his soulmate told him the previous day, he almost fainted.

_I'm not ready!_

He was a virgin, he was nervous and he knew he didn't really have a choice unless he'd lock himself in a windowless room where his mate couldn't get into.  
Which... he didn't have.

So, there he was.  
__________________________________________________________

George just set the prank as he heard footsteps. Proffesor McGonagall was coming! He was planning to get caught, as his potion professor was on the detention duty that week, the new system playing in his favor.

As he got his detention, he was smiling sweetly. A pity he would have to wait, the detention being tomorrow.

_____________________________

That night, Harry was hiding in the closet. Literally.

He knew Draco would smell him, but he held onto false hope. Maybe his mate had cold?

"I know you're here," his mate practically singsonged. He was on the hunt, and Harry was the prey.

_________________________________

Draco's silvery eyes, glowing in the darkness, searched for his mate. This was the night he would make Harry truly his and his only.

"I know you're here," he called out, trying to hear a reaction, waiting for his mate to make a mistake.

His little soulmate thought he could hide from him?

Draco was hunting, and he knew he'd succeed.

Now, if only his prey made a sound.

____________________________________________

As he caught a whiff of Harry's smell, Draco spread his white, angelic wings to their full size, which was, needless to say, impressive.

He stalked towards the heavenly scent, searching for his beautiful mate. Harry would be his.

His senses were all craving his soulmate, he needed to make him his, right then right there. But he would be patient. He would carry his Harry to the room he prepared. He still had enough self-control.

_________________________________________

Draco opened the closet. Harry, startled, tried to run, but Draco caught him easily. He then spread his wings and flew through the open window to the room he prepared. His Harry. His, his, his.

_Only his._

_____________________

He threw his mate onto the bed.

"Draco, please... I'm not ready..."

"You're mine. Mine, mine, _mine_ ," Draco almost whispered, stalking towards his prey.

He kissed Harry furiously, his wings and hands trapping his mate on the bed.

He bit Harry's neck, the gesture being one of the dominants/equals of the bond claiming their mate, spread his poison into Harry's blood, the poison marking Harry as his and his only, would hurt anyone else who would try to claim HIS mate, though not doing anything to Harry or himself.

Harry moaned, the gesture being recognized by his body, which drove Draco even more.

He started undressing Harry and himself, tasting his mate's skin, and when they were finally free from their clothing, he licked Harry's member, drawing a whimper from said soulmate.

He took him in his mouth while magically cleansing Harry's hole and putting his finger in, exploring inside Harry until he found the sweet spot, making his mate moan in pleasure.

He put another finger in, kissing his soulmate and abusing his prostate.

When he retracted his fingers, Harry whimpered at the loss, but Draco was already lining his cock up against Harry's hole. He was painfully hard, he needed his mate NOW.

As he thrust into his mate, Draco groaned at the tightness around his member, thrusting at a slow pace, then quickening, the bliss of finally taking Harry being mind-blowing.

Harry's back arched, the warmth of his fated one inside him making his mind go blank.

Draco was stroking Harry's member, the pleasure of it all making Harry close his eyes blissfully. As they came, both felt complete like never before. They fell asleep soon after.

_____________________________________________________

When George came into the detention classroom, Severus was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

As soon as he saw the deliquent, Severus paled and got up, as far away from said ginger as he could. "Weasley! You got detention again?! F- fifty points from Gryffindor!"

George chuckled. "I'm happy to see you, too, professor. Now, shall we get started?"

"Sleeping draught!" Severus named the first potion that came into his mind. "We will be brewing sleeping draught."

"Oh, my dear Severus, trying to avoid the inevitable like this..."

George stepped closer to his professor and easily dodged the stunners that were shot at him, one of the few spells that could work on him as a Spellbreaker. He quickly drove Severus into the wall and took his wand yet again.

He started kissing the Potions Master roughly. He noted that his professor only attempted resisting weakly, unlike the previous time when he vehemently fought him. Perhaps because he knew it was futile.

George demanded entrance with his tongue, which Severus stubbornly refused. It was a battle of wills, but George won and slid his tongue in the raven's mouth, exploring the sweet taste as he was setting up wards as in not to be disturbed.

He bit Sev's neck possessively and enjoyed the barely noticeable inhale of his professor. He started undressing them and exploring the raven's body with his tongue while holding him firmly in place. He savored the taste and the way Severus bit his lip to prevent himself from outwardly reacting.

The ginger laid the professor on the table gently this time, barely touching the raven's member, but enough to drive him crazy. He wanted him to beg. He _would_ have him beg.

Severus held out for long, but eventually gave in.  
"P... Please..."  
That was enough to drive George crazy. He cleansed Severus' hole and went in, while finally stroking Severus' cock.  
Severus couldn't hold out any longer and moaned.

George pounded on his professor's prostate and stroked his cock until they both came.

Smiling, he dressed them and began walking towards the door.

"Why...?" He heard just as he was about to leave.

He smirked.

"That's for you to find out," he said as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave comments! I may update this year if I'm lucky. You know it, school.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco awoke with Harry in his arms.

Soon, Harry's eyes opened as well, and he blushed when he remembered the previous night.

"Morning," Draco said and kissed him.

"Good morning," Harry smiled.

____________________

When Draco met his Godfather again, he practically saw the soulmate bond strengthening.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco whispered.

Severus almost jumped at that, how strange.

"Yes?"the professor replied.

"Congratulations."

"...On what?" Severus asked, confused.

"On finding your soulmate, of course," Draco explained, just as confused.

"I haven't-" Severus's eyes widened. "Excuse me," he said, quickly going the direction he came from, then towards the stairs.

Draco was left wondering what happened, when it hit him - his godfather hadn't known whoever he was with was his soulmate. Deciding to see what's going on, he decided to use Harry's little secret to spy on uncle Sev - this would be interesting. _____________________

Severus told the Fat Lady to bring George to the hallway.

As soon as he stepped out, Severus took him by the ear and dragged him into the potions classroom.

As soon as they stepped in, he locked the door and put up a silencing charm around the classroom.

"You damned brat!"

George held his hands up "wait, I-"

"Why haven't you told me we're soulmates?!"

"Oh, you figured it out!" George stated happily.

"Took you long enough."

"And how, pray tell, was I supposed to know? You attacked me out of nowhere, _twice_ , and didn't say a damn thing! Not a hint!"

"Well, telling you just wouldn't do. You had to find out yourself for it to click properly."

"The only reason I figured it out was because my godson congratulated me on finding my soulmate."

"Oh, right, he's a veela. Must've felt the bond." 

Severus sighed, defeated. He ran his hand through his black hair. "Just... I would've appreciated if you had given me a hint. Damned brat..."

George closed the distance between them, lifted his soulmate's chin gently and gave him a tender kiss, surprised when Severus kissed back just a little.

Then, they stepped back. "Th - this doesn't mean I've forgiven you for forcing me without telling me anything, just so you know!"

"You enjoyed it."

"Even if! That was just uncalled for!"

"So you admit you enjoyed it!"

"I admit nothing of the sort!"

Suddenly, Draco and his soulmate appeared out of nowhere startling them both.

"Congrats, George! And you too, professor," Harry said.

"Congratulations," Draco repeated.

"How did you two get here without us noticing...?" Severus asked, startled.

"Oh, Harry's a Shadow Walker," George answered, remembering his shock when Harry told his friends.

Back then, he didn't know he was a Spellbreaker.

Severus on the other hand wasn't even surprised anymore. "Of course, how else."

"Soooo, I bet Hermione knew," Harry exclaimed. Draco and Severus scoffed.

"Of course she did," Draco said rather sourly. 

Obviously because  _he_ hadn't known.

In the meanwhile, Harry high-fived George.

_____________________

Ron, Hermione and Fred were sitting in the common room when Harry, Draco, George and professor Snape came in.

Hermione and Fred got this excited look while Ron was confused.

"Finally got him, eh?" Fred exclaimed, making Snape glare at him.

"Congratulations," chimed Hermione.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, still confused as hell.

"Well, Severus here is my soulmate," George said casually.

"BLOODY HELL - oh, you're joking."

"He isn't, though," said Harry solemnly.

"What...?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"Ron, you really are dense, and insensitive,"

Hermione berated him.

"But... but... it's Snape." E

 Everyone rolled their eyes  except Snape, who just glared and commented: "Yes, me. Trust me, I'm not overjoyed, either."

"You wound me," George exclaimed, not looking hurt in the slightest.

"As if," Snape scoffed.

Ron was really getting confused at this almost _friendly_ exchange.

Then, suddenly, George scooped Snape up and said: "Off to celebrate... in the bedroom!"

"What?! Let me down you damn punk! 500 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!"

And off they went.

Ron had a lot to think about. 

Like, his whole existence, for example.

_____________________

Severus was stuck between shock and fury. How dare the punk scoop him up like this in front of everyone?!

Actually, how dare he scoop him up _at all?!_

George locked the door, set up privacy charms and threw him on his bed.

"Now that I think about it, this is the first time we'll do it on the bed!" George told him excitedly.

"No, it's not, because we won't do anything!" Severus shouted.

"Aww, and I thought you've learned by now that you can't stop me."

Severus could only glare.

George kicked off his shoes, got on top of him and started kissing him passionately.

Severus was, like always, very stubborn.

George took of Severus's shoes and robe, then started undoing his pants. 

When they were both naked, George stared at him with admiration in his blue eyes.

Severus couldn't help but blush, though he would deny it to his dying breath.

Then, George bit his neck gently, resulting in a sharp breath intake, just like the first time. He trailed kisses down Severus's body, ending at his cock.

The ginger smiled mischievously.

Then he took the head in his mouth.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Stop it- oh Merlin," Severus breathed as George licked the head and took him in deeper.

Then, he retracted, and not a second later, he took in the entire length. And again.

And he also licked Severus's cock, and then he quickened the pace.

And Merlin, it felt amazing. Severus almost came.

But, sensing this, George retracted and said: "No, no, no, you can't come yet. Not when I'm not inside you."

He put a finger inside and quickly found the raven's prostate, knowing the spot very well.

Severus gasped as the finger hit said spot.

"Still as sensitive as always, huh?" George teased as he added a second finger and started stretching his soulmate.

"Shut up..." Severus protested weakly.

"Make me," George shot back.

And Severus made him, alright.

He started kissing George passionately, initiating the kiss for the first time.

George groaned into the kiss and entered his soulmate.

The connection felt even stronger than before now that Severus knew they were soulmates.

He moaned. George devoured him slowly and sweetly.

Each time he hit the sweet spot, it made Severus see stars.

As they both came, Severus finally felt the connection deepen, creating a solid one as they both acknowledged they were soulmates.

_____________________

Severus reluctantly agreed to go to a picnic with everyone.

It was the first year anniversary of his and George's true bonding.

He sighed.

_Why did Lady Hecate punish me by bonding me with such a mischievous brat?_ He thought fondly.

Fred had found his own soulmate, always teasing Hermione for knowing their bond but never saying anything, telling her she was adorably shy.

Ginny had soulmate in Pansy Parkinson, and they were happily chatting about fashion.

Ron, to his own surprise, was fated to Blaise Zabini.

"Bloody hell, what is this, the ultimate Slytherin and Gryffindor integration?! Why do we all have Slytherin soulmates?!" Ron exclaimed when Blaise told him.

Why did Blaise tell him?

Simple, Ron was just too dense to _**ever**_ figure it out.

All in all, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments!


End file.
